Gijzeling
by Flowerhead101
Summary: Verkeerde plaats, verkeerde plek. Wolfs is toevallig in een tankstation dat overvallen wordt. Kan Eva hem helpen als de overval uitloopt in een gijzeling?


"Nou Fleur, het is alweer bijna tijd… Volgende week kom ik weer langs, goed?"

Fleur knikte zachtjes met haar hoofd. "Fijn Pap." Terwijl ze sprak stond Fleur op hem een knuffel te geven. Wolfs sloeg zijn armen om zijn dochter en drukte haar stevig tegen zich aan. "Hou je taai hè," zei hij zachtjes in haar oor. Daarna liet hij haar los en met een laatste blik achterom liep hij de bezoekkamer van de gevangenis uit.

In gedachten verzonken liep hij door de gangen terug naar de bewakingspost. Daar kreeg hij zijn telefoon en andere persoonlijke eigendommen terug en even later stond hij weer buiten. Elke keer weer vond hij het lastig om zijn dochter in de gevangenis achter te laten. Hij had gehoopt dat het hopeloze gevoel, dat hem iedere keer dat hij Fleur bezocht overviel, met de tijd zou verminderen, maar dat was helaas nog niet gebeurd. Hij wist niet of dat ooit nog zou komen. Zelfs Eva had al door dat ze niet veel meer van hem kon verwachten als hij thuis kwam na een bezoek. Zodra hij de Ponti binnen liep verdween hij over het algemeen naar zijn kamer en de volgende dag hadden ze het er niet meer over. Meestal kon hij dingen wel snel van zich af zetten, maar nu voelde hij zich nog steeds schuldig dat zijn eigen dochter in de gevangenis zat, terwijl hij de reden was dat Daan de Vos in hun leven was gekomen. Dat Fleur uiteindelijk zo wanhopig was geweest dat ze Daan had doodgeschoten stak hem nog steeds. Hij had haar niet kunnen beschermen.

Bijna op de automatische piloot stapte Wolfs zijn auto in en reed hij even later de snelweg op, terug naar Maastricht. Zijn gedachten werden ineens verstoord door een piepend geluid. Even wist hij niet waar het vandaan kwam, maar toen het geluid zich herhaalde realiseerde hij zich dat het waarschuwingslampje van de brandstoftank oplichtte. Hij was helemaal vergeten om te tanken. Gelukkig wist hij dat niet al te ver van waar hij nu reed een tankstation zat. Hij probeerde tanken langs de snelweg altijd te vermijden, maar deze keer zat er niets anders op.

Een kwartiertje later had hij getankt en liep hij het tankstation binnen om te betalen. Hij besloot maar gelijk om een kop koffie mee te nemen, die kon hij wel gebruiken. Net toen hij de kassière wilde bedanken en zich omdraaide om weer naar zijn auto te lopen zag hij hoe drie gewapende mannen in donkere kleding en met een bivakmuts op hun hoofd de winkel binnen kwamen gerend. Voor hij ook maar iets kon doen schoot een van de mannen in de lucht en instinctief dook Wolfs naar beneden. "Allemaal op de grond en mond houden!" schreeuwde de man.

Op het bevel van de overvaller zakte Wolfs verder door zijn knieën. Met een hand op de grond hield hij zijn balans, maar zo kon hij wel snel opstaan mocht dat nodig zijn. Razendsnel overwoog hij of hij zich kenbaar moest maken als politie zijnde, maar hij besloot het niet te doen. Hij was slechts in zijn eentje met een handjevol burgers en drie zwaarbewapende overvallers; het was te gevaarlijk.

Twee mannen hielden de winkel en de klanten in de gaten terwijl de eerste man, degene die in de lucht had geschoten, vlak langs Wolfs naar de kassière liep. "Ik wil al het geld in deze tas, snel!" Hij duwde een sporttas over de balie naar de oudere vrouw achter de kassa toe. Met trillende handen pakte ze hem aan. Ze probeerde de kassa te openen, maar door de zenuwen wilde het niet lukken. De overvaller maakte de situatie alleen maar erger door met zijn wapen in het gezicht van de vrouw te zwaaien. "Opschieten!" schreeuwde hij naar haar. De vrouw dook in elkaar en probeerde weer om de kassa open te krijgen. Wolfs moest zich inhouden om zich er niet mee te bemoeien, maar hij wist dat zijn inmenging de situatie nu alleen maar verder zou doen escaleren. Gelukkig lukte het de vrouw nu wel om de kassa te openen. Zo snel als ze kon graaide ze het papiergeld bij elkaar, maar een paar briefjes vielen daarbij op de grond. "Lomp varken! Oprapen, nu!" beet de man haar toe.

Zonder de overvaller aan te kijken knikte de vrouw met haar hoofd en dook ze naar de grond. Even later kwam ze weer achter de balie omhoog met het geld in haar handen. Ze propte het geld zo snel mogelijk in de tas en wilde de tas daarna weer terug geven, maar de man wilde ook het muntgeld hebben. Toen de vrouw voor de tweede keer de tas teruggaf, rukte de overvaller hem bijna uit haar handen. Hij knikte naar de andere mannen en met zijn drieën renden ze de winkel weer uit. Wolfs kwam meteen overeind en haastte zich om de balie heen naar de kassière toe. Op haar naamplaatje zag hij dat ze Annet heette. Behoedzaam ging hij naast haar staan en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Even keek de vrouw hem heel angstig aan, daarna barstte ze in snikken uit. Net toen hij haar wat troostende woorden toe wilde spreken werd de rust in de winkel weer verstoord doordat de overvallers luid vloekend terug naar binnen stormden.

De man die de eerste keer het woord had genomen rende op Annet af en zette zijn wapen tegen haar hoofd. "Heb jij de politie gewaarschuwd?! Heb jij godverdomme de politie gewaarschuwd?!" schreeuwde hij. Nu hoorde Wolfs de sirenes ook. Het klonk alsof er meerdere politiewagens met hoge snelheid steeds dichterbij kwamen.

"Rik, wat doen we nu man?" vroeg een van de andere overvallers in paniek. De man die Annet onder schot hield draaide zich met een ruk om naar degene die gesproken had. "We hadden afgesproken dat we geen namen zouden gebruiken, _Ton_ ," siste Rik terug.

"Ja, en we hadden ook afgesproken dat we weg zouden zijn voordat de flikken er zouden zijn," reageerde Ton op zijn beurt.

"Maar dat is nu te laat, dus we verzinnen gewoon een nieuw plan," reageerde de derde, nog steeds naamloze, overvaller. "De politie komt hier echt niet binnen zo lang we gijzelaars hebben. Dat geeft ons tijd om na te denken over wat we gaan doen." De man ging met zijn wapen de klanten in de winkel af; nu pas zag Wolfs dat er nog twee jongvolwassen mannen en een vrouw van een jaar of dertig in de winkel waren.

"Jullie gaan nu allemaal voor de ramen staan, terwijl Annet hier het rolluik naar beneden doet," ging de man verder. Aanvankelijk bewoog niemand zich, maar nadat Rik vervolgens zijn wapen weer tegen het voorhoofd van Annet zette, kwamen ze toch in beweging. Ook Wolfs liep met twijfelende passen naar het raam. Hij wilde Annet niet alleen laten, maar hij wilde ook niet tegen de overvaller in gaan. Nog niet. Pas nadat hij een harde por van Rik in zijn rug kreeg liep hij echt weg van de vrouw.

Toen hij voor het raam stond zag hij hoe twee politiewagens kort na elkaar en met hoge snelheid het terrein voor het tankstation opreden en vervolgens op ruime afstand van de winkel met piepende banden tot stilstand kwamen. Terwijl het rolluik ratelend naar beneden kwam zag Wolfs hoe eerst twee, voor hem onbekende, collega's uit de eerste wagen stapten en zich achter de openstaande deuren van de auto verscholen. Kort daarna gingen ook de deuren van de tweede auto open, en ineens stond Wolfs oog in oog met Romeo en Marion. Hij zag hoe hun ogen groot werden van verbazing toen ze hem zagen staan, als gijzelaar in een tankstation.

Wolfs hoorde hoe het rolluik langzaam naar beneden kwam zetten. Hij plaatste zijn handen voor zijn buik zodat de overvallers niet zagen wat hij deed en maakte met handsignalen duidelijk dat er drie gijzelnemers waren. Romeo en Marion knikten beiden met hun hoofd om hem te laten weten dat ze hem begrepen hadden, daarna onttrok het dalende rolluik hen aan zijn zicht.

"Allemaal naar achteren en daar op de grond zitten!" riep Ton naar hen toe. Schuifelend bewoog de groep zich naar de achterkant van de winkel, waar ze op de grond en met hun rug tegen de deuren van de koeling plaatsnamen. Ton hield hen onder schot, terwijl Rik en de derde overvaller in een hoek van de winkel aan het overleggen waren. Wolfs probeerde te horen wat er gezegd werd, maar ze waren te ver weg. Niet veel later kwamen ze weer bij Rik staan. "Allemaal je zakken leegmaken en je portemonnee en telefoon aan ons geven," beval Ton hen.

'Shit,' dacht Wolfs. Zijn identificatie van de politie zat in zijn portemonnee. Hij wilde liever niet dat de overvallers zouden weten dat hij bij de politie zat, maar hij zag geen kans om het kaartje onopvallend uit zijn portemonnee te halen en het te verstoppen. Toen Rik voor hem stond om zijn spullen in te nemen zorgde hij er voor dat zijn portemonnee dicht was. Met tegenzin overhandigde hij ook zijn telefoon. Hij had gehoopt dat hij in een onbewaakt moment de sneltoets van Eva in zou kunnen toetsen en zijn collega's zo op de hoogte kon houden van wat er allemaal gebeurde, maar die kans was nu vervlogen. Tot zijn grote opluchting keek Rik niet naar de verzameling portemonnees en telefoons om, maar gooide hij ze allemaal op een grote hoop.

"Wat zijn jullie namen?" vroeg de derde overvaller daarna op een normale toon. "Begin jij maar, en dan gaan we het rijtje af," hij wees naar een van de jongemannen die helemaal aan de zijkant zat. Naast hem zat de andere man, daarnaast de jonge vrouw, met naast haar Annet. Wolfs sloot aan de andere kant de rij af. Zo kwam Wolfs erachter dat de andere gijzelaars Pieter, Joeri en Chantal heetten. Op zijn beurt stelde hij zichzelf voor als Floris. Hoewel hij normaal gesproken bij zijn achternaam genoemd werd besloot hij nu om gewoon zijn voornaam te gebruiken, net als iedereen in de winkel.

"Als jullie doen wat we zeggen overkomt jullie niets. Ik ben Menno, de namen van mijn maten hebben jullie al opgevangen. Voorlopig blijven jullie hier netjes zitten en houden jullie je mond, begrepen?" stelde ook de derde overvaller zich voor. Iedereen deed wat hen gezegd werd en het werd stil in de winkel.

Een tijd lang leek het alsof er niets gebeurde. De overvallers stonden verspreid door de ruimte. Menno had de nooduitgang geblokkeerd en afgesloten, Ton hield de politie buiten de winkel in de gaten en Rik stond bij de gijzelaars. Even moest Wolfs in zichzelf lachen. Hij behoorde nu tot de gijzelaars, dat was wel weer eens wat anders. Het voordeel was wel dat hij wist hoe situaties als deze in hun werk gingen. Buiten zou door de politie een commandopost opgericht worden, er zou een onderhandelaar komen en er zou een arrestatie team onderweg zijn. De onderhandelaar zou zo snel mogelijk contact proberen te maken met de gijzelnemers om erachter te komen wat hun wensen waren.

Niet veel later schrok inderdaad bijna iedereen op van het luide gerinkel van een ouderwetse telefoon. Menno liep op het geluid af. Voor hij op nam keek hij even naar Ton en Rik, en toen zij bevestigend met hun hoofd knikten tilde hij de hoorn op. "Ja?... Ja hoor, met hen gaat alles goed, en dat blijft zo zolang er geen gekke dingen gebeuren… Dat horen jullie wel als wij willen dat jullie dat horen." Het hele telefoontje had waarschijnlijk nog geen minuut geduurd voordat Menno weer ophing.

Wolfs kon de helft van het gesprek natuurlijk niet volgen, maar toch had hij het een en ander voor zichzelf duidelijk gekregen. Het leek erop dat Menno degene was die de beslissingen nam, hoewel hij dat wel in overleg met Rik en Ton deed. Van Ton had Wolfs nog niet echt hoogte kunnen krijgen, maar hij had het idee dat Rik een agressief mannetje was, die moest hij in de gaten houden.

FMFMFM

Met een handdoek om haar nog natte haren en in een joggingbroek en een t-shirt liep Eva de badkamer uit. Ze had een stuk hardgelopen en was daarna gelijk onder de douche gesprongen. Ze liep de keuken in om een fles water uit de koelkast te pakken en was verbaasd om te zien dat Wolfs nog niet terug was van het bezoek aan zijn dochter. Elke donderdagavond aten ze wat vroeger zodat hij op tijd weg kon en rond een uur of acht was hij meestal wel weer terug, maar vandaag nog niet. Ach, misschien stond er wel ergens een file. Het was immers best een eind rijden naar de vrouwengevangenis waar Fleur zat. Af en toe vroeg Wolfs Eva mee, maar de laatste keer dat ze zelf bij Fleur was geweest was toch alweer een tijd geleden. Nu Wolfs zijn dochter maar eens per week kon zien wilde ze dat hij daar het maximale uit kon halen, zonder zich om nog iemand te hoeven bekommeren.

Met een fles water in haar hand liep ze naar de tafel. Ze zakte op een stoel neer en pakte haar laptop. Ze bekeek haar e-mail en besloot daarna om even snel het nieuws te checken. Ze las de koppen door; iets over de politiek, een schietpartij in Amsterdam, een gijzeling in een tankstation en een of andere BN-er die iets uitgehaald had. Niets trok echt haar aandacht en al snel zette ze haar laptop weer uit. Op dit moment hadden ze geen zaak lopen, dus morgen zou ze waarschijnlijk weer een hele dag achter een computerscherm zitten om papierwerk af te maken. Eva pakte haar water en liep naar de bank. Daar plofte ze onderuit en zette de televisie aan. Voor ze iets had gevonden wat ze wilde kijken werd ze echter gestoord door haar telefoon. Met een zucht stond ze op om hem te pakken en op te nemen. Op het scherm zag ze dat Marion belde. Ze hoopte dat Marion als vriendin belde en niet in functie, want dan zou haar vrije avond waarschijnlijk snel voorbij zijn. "Hoi Marion."

"Hoi Eva, met mij inderdaad," klonk de stem van Marion door de speaker. "Zeg, heeft iemand van het bureau je al gebeld?"

Eva fronste met haar wenkbrauwen. "Nee, hoezo?" vroeg ze verbaasd.

"Oh mooi zo. Ik heb liever dat je dit van mij hoort dan van iemand anders namelijk…" Marion pauzeerde even en Eva dat ze ongeduldig werd. "Wat is er dan?" vroeg ze nu lichtelijk geïrriteerd.

"Romeo en ik kregen een melding binnen over een overval in een tankstation net buiten Maastricht. Eva, Wolfs is daarbinnen."

"Wat… Dat kan niet…" Haar eerste reactie was om te ontkennen dat datgene wat Marion zei waarheid was. Natuurlijk kon het wel dat Wolfs in dat tankstation was. Ze vroeg zich zelf immers al af waar hij nou bleef.

"Waar is het?" vroeg Eva daarna. Marion gaf het adres door.

"Ik kom er nu aan," reageerde Eva en hing op. Snel rende ze naar boven om haar haren te kammen en wat nettere kleren aan te trekken. Daarna sprong ze in de auto. Onderweg belde ze Wolfs op zijn mobiel. Ze wist niet precies waarom ze dat deed. Stiekem hoopte ze dat Marion fout zat en dat Wolfs op zou nemen en zou zeggen dat er niets aan de hand was, maar toen de telefoon over bleef gaan wist ze dat Marion gelijk had; Wolfs nam altijd direct zijn telefoon op. Nu wilde ze alleen maar zo snel mogelijk naar het tankstation toe. Ze drukte het gaspedaal nog wat dieper in.

FMFMFM

Nadat Menno de telefoon had opgenomen gebeurde er een tijd lang niets in de winkel. Wolfs gebruikte de tijd om zijn medegijzelaars eens goed te bekijken. Naast hem zat Annet nog steeds te beven en stilletjes te huilen. Hij had een arm om haar heen geslagen en ze was dankbaar tegen hem aangezakt. Chantal staarde stilletjes voor haar uit en hield zich kalm, maar Wolfs maakte zich zorgen om de twee jongemannen; Pieter en Joeri. Iedere keer als Rik wegkeek begonnen ze zachtjes te fluisteren. Wolfs kon niet verstaan wat ze zeiden en waarschijnlijk kon Rik niet eens horen dat ze aan het praten waren. Maar het was wel een teken dat de mannen zich niet hielden aan de regels van de overvallers. Op zich had Wolfs daar niet zo'n moeite mee als het enkel bij fluisteren bleef, maar hij had het vermoeden dat de jongens op een gegeven moment iets zouden gaan proberen. Hij hoopte maar dat ze zich in konden houden.

Zijn gedachten werden ineens verstoord door het geluid van een mobiele telefoon die afging. Het geluid kwam uit het stapeltje telefoons dat Rik had ingenomen, maar de ringtone klonk hem wel erg bekend in de oren en bijna direct had hij door dat het zijn telefoon was. Iedereen keek naar de telefoon, maar niemand reageerde tot dat het geluid ophield. Toen pakte Rik ineens zijn telefoon. "Hmm, Eva belde. Van wie is deze telefoon?"

"Die is van mij," reageerde Wolfs rustig.

"Nou, wees blij dat je niet op kon nemen. Wijven zeuren toch alleen maar aan je kop," grapte Rik. Wolfs moest zich inhouden om niet te reageren, hij had dolgraag even met Eva gesproken. Maar hij hield zich gedeisd. Nu was niet het moment.

FMFMFM

Toen Eva bij het tankstation aan kwam was het een drukte van jewelste. Geüniformeerde agenten waren nog bezig om een veilig gebied af te zetten, maar ondertussen was er wel al een handjevol pers aanwezig dat probeerde om informatie van de agenten los te krijgen. Eva liep door naar het busje waar een commandopost in was opgericht. Daar kwam ze Mechels tegen die druk was met het aansturen van allerlei mensen. Maar toen Mechels Eva in het oog kreeg, werd ze gelijk geroepen. "Eva, heb jij nog iets van Wolfs gehoord?"

"Nee. Ik heb hem geprobeerd te bellen, maar hij neemt niet op. Wat is er bekend over de situatie binnen?"

"Wolfs heeft duidelijk kunnen maken dat er drie gijzelnemers zijn. Godzijdank is dit een tankstation met moderne bewakingscamera's, geïnstalleerd na een overval een aantal jaar geleden. De beelden worden live gestreamed naar een bewakingsdienst in Maastricht. Zij hebben ons direct gealarmeerd toen ze zagen dat het mis was. De technici zijn er nu voor aan het zorgen dat wij ook op die beelden mee kunnen kijken." Mechels wees naar een rij monitors in de bus. Er was nog niets op te zien, maar Eva begreep dat daar binnenkort verandering in zou komen.

"Is er al contact geweest?"

Mechels knikte. "Ja, we hebben contact kunnen leggen via de vaste telefoon in de winkel. De overvallers lijken nog geen plan te hebben, ze hadden in ieder geval nog geen eisen. Over een uurtje bel ik weer."

FMFMFM

"Shit!" riep Ton ineens, terwijl hij naar buiten keek. "Rik, kom eens!" Rik en Menno wisselden van positie zodat Menno nu bij de gijzelaars stond en Rik snelde naar het raam. "Kijk, is dat niet die bitch die ons toen gepakt heeft?"

Bedachtzaam knikte Rik met zijn hoofd. "Ja, dat is ze. Jij bent goed met namen, hoe heet ze ook alweer?"

"Uhm, was dat niet Van Dongen? Eva van Dongen?" antwoordde Ton.

Even bleef Rik naar buiten staren, maar plots draaide hij zich met een ruk om naar Wolfs. " _Hij_ werd net gebeld door een Eva…" hoorde Wolfs hem zachtjes zeggen. Rik rende bijna naar de stapel telefoons en portemonnees en graaide ertussen totdat hij gevonden had wat hij zocht. "Fuck, jij bent van de politie!" Voordat Wolfs wist wat er gebeurde was Rik al op hem afgestormd en had hij Wolfs aan zijn arm omhoog getrokken. "Waarom heb je dat niet gezegd?!"

"Omdat niemand er naar vroeg," reageerde Wolfs. Zodra hij dat zei wist hij dat het niet slim was, maar hij kon zich niet inhouden. Rik reageerde direct door hem in zijn maag te stompen. Even kreeg Wolfs geen lucht, maar hij voelde wel hoe hij door Rik werd meegetrokken naar een andere hoek van de winkel. Daar werd hij weer naar beneden geduwd. "Ton, pak eens wat duct-tape," riep Rik door de winkel.

Even later werden Wolfs' handen met de rol plakband achter zijn rug aan elkaar gebonden. Rik controleerde nog even of zijn handen echt goed vast zaten, en daarna hurkte hij voor hem, met de portemonnee van Wolfs in zijn hand. "Zo, Floris Wolfs, recherche Maastricht. Was jij hier vanavond omdat je moest tanken, of wist jij dat er iets zou gebeuren en zo ja, van wie heb je dat dan gehoord?"

Terwijl Rik praatte kwam hij steeds dichterbij met zijn gezicht, zodat Wolfs uiteindelijk zijn hete adem in zijn gezicht voelde. Hij draaide zijn hoofd weg. "Ik moest tanken," antwoordde hij rustig. Hij weigerde zich te laten intimideren door Rik.

Ineens pakte Rik zijn kin beet en draaide zijn hoofd weer terug, zodat hij Rik recht in de ogen keek. "Dat geloof ik niet." Opeens had Rik een mes in zijn handen dat hij tegen de wang van Wolfs aan drukte, dicht bij zijn oog. "Je krijgt nog één kans om de waarheid te vertellen, anders snij ik je oog er uit," dreigde Rik. Terwijl hij sprak voelde Wolfs hoe het mes nog harder tegen zijn wang werd gedrukt. Toen de druk overging in een brandende pijn wist hij dat Rik met het mes door zijn huid gebroken was.

"Ik zweer het, ik was hier niet in functie. Ik moest tanken." Wolfs probeerde kalm te blijven, maar met het mes zo dicht bij zijn oog was dat moeilijk. Hij begon steeds sneller te praten. "Mijn auto staat nog bij de pomp, die oude Lancia." Nog steeds zag hij het zilver van het mes bij zijn oog flikkeren. Hij wist niet of Rik hem wel wilde geloven.

De stem van Annet was zijn redding. "Wat hij zegt klopt; hij kwam binnen om te betalen en om nog een koffie te halen."

Eerst was haar stem zo zacht dat Wolfs haar bijna niet kon verstaan, maar dat kon ook komen omdat zijn eigen snelle ademhaling hem luid in de oren klonk. Maar de stem van Annet werd steeds harder, tot dat ze, ook voor hem, duidelijk te verstaan was. Met een ruk trok Rik het mes weg van Wolfs en beende hij naar Annet. "Had ik jou iets gevraagd?!" Hij torende over haar heen, en Annet dook van hem weg.

Wolfs wilde het voor haar opnemen, dat had zij immers ook voor hem gedaan, maar Joeri was hem voor. "Laat haar toch met rust, heb je haar nog niet genoeg geterroriseerd?"

Wolfs kon duidelijk zien dat Rik steeds opgefokter raakte. Nu keerde de man zich weer razendsnel om naar Joeri. Rik richtte zijn wapen op de jongeman en zwaaide ermee terwijl hij naar hem schreeuwde. "Zoek jij problemen?!"

Ondertussen was Menno op Rik afgelopen en legde hij een hand op zijn schouder. "Rik… Doe eens war rustiger man." Maar Rik schudde de hand af. "Ik moet rustig doen?! Nee, zij moeten hun plek weten! Wij hebben hier de wapens in handen, wij zijn hier de baas!"

Nu kwam Pieter omhoog. "Jij denkt dat je alles kan maken alleen maar omdat je een wapen hebt? Je laat je al opfokken alleen omdat er toevallig een politieman in het gebouw is, en daarna sta je een beetje stoer te doen met je wapen. Ik ben echt niet bang voor jou hoor." Op de achtergrond knikte Joeri instemmend.

Wolfs zag hoe de blik in de ogen van Rik veranderde. Ineens keek hij met een strakke en donkere blik naar Pieter. "Je bent niet bang voor mij?" vroeg Rik met een ijzig koude ondertoon in zijn stem. "Dat zou je wel moeten zijn." Het schot dat door de winkelruimte echode deed iedereen schrikken. Ook Wolfs kon niet voorkomen dat hij instinctief reageerde door weg te duiken. Toen hij weer opkeek zag hij dat Pieter op de grond lag. Een plas bloed vormde zich onder zijn lichaam en werd zienderogen groter. Joeri dook naar zijn vriend toe en knielde naast zijn lichaam. "Vuile klootzak," mompelde hij, terwijl hij Rik met een vernietigende blik in zijn ogen aankeek.

Enkele seconden na het schot begon te telefoon in de winkel weer te rinkelen, maar iedereen negeerde het geluid.

Ondertussen had Menno Rik weggetrokken en tegen een winkelschap aangeduwd. "Ben je nou helemaal gek geworden?! Idioot! We hadden toch afgesproken dat we niet zouden gaan schieten," sprak Menno Rik toe. Hij zette zijn woorden kracht bij door Rik vast te pakken en hem door elkaar te rammelen. Daarna draaide Menno zich om naar Joeri. "Leeft hij nog?" vroeg hij.

De jongeman keek hem met grote ogen aan en knikte langzaam. "Maar volgens mij ziet het er niet goed uit." Wolfs hoorde dat Joeri moeite had om zijn tranen in te houden.

"Ton, maak die goofy eens los. Die weet vast meer over schotwonden dan wij," riep Menno naar Ton. "Misschien kan hij wat voor die jongen doen."

Even later stond Ton inderdaad naast Wolfs en toverde hij een zakmes te voorschijn. Ton trok Wolfs aan zijn arm omhoog en draaide hem zodat Wolfs met zijn rug naar Ton stond. Daarna voelde Wolfs hoe Ton de duct-tape om zijn polsen los sneed. Wolfs wilde naar Pieter toelopen, maar hij had nog geen stap gezet toen Ton hem tegen zich aan trok. Wolfs voelde hoe het zakmes tegen zijn keel werd gezet. "Geen gekke dingen hè," waarschuwde Ton hem. Daarna duwde de overvaller hem van zich af.

Met rustige stappen liep Wolfs op Pieter af, hij wilde niemand het idee geven dat hij iets van plan was. Hij knielde naast Pieter neer en bekeek de jongen. De kogel had hem hoog in zijn borst geraakt, aan de rechterzijde. Voorzichtig draaide Wolfs de jongen even om, zodat hij zijn rug kon bekeken. De kogel had zich volledig door het lichaam van Pieter geboord. De uitgangswond was groot en het bloed stroomde er uit.

"En?" vroeg Menno. Nog steeds hield hij Rik beet, maar hij had zich naar Wolfs en Pieter omgedraaid.

Wolfs schudde zijn hoofd. "Het ziet er niet goed uit. Hij heeft direct medische hulp nodig, anders haalt hij het niet." De telefoon rinkelde nog steeds en Wolfs keek naar het apparaat. Daarna keek hij Menno indringend aan. "Neem die telefoon op en zorg er voor dat die jongen hulp krijgt. Buiten hebben ze dat schot ook gehoord. Als je nu niet snel die telefoon opneemt en contact maakt gaan ze van het ergste uit en komt hier binnen een paar minuten een arrestatieteam binnengestormd. Dat wil je niet."

Menno keek hem bedachtzaam aan. "Waarom waarschuw je ons er dan voor? Waarom wacht je niet gewoon tot dat ze binnen komen?" vroeg hij hem wantrouwend.

"Omdat ik niet wil dat er nog meer gewonden of zelfs doden vallen. Als die jongen gewoon hulp krijgt dan laat je zien dat je redelijk bent en dan blijven de onderhandelingen open." Wolfs merkte dat hij steeds sneller begon te praten. De tijd begon ook daadwerkelijk te dringen. Buiten wisten ze niet wat er aan de hand was, wat er gebeurd was. Uit ervaring wist hij dat nu inderdaad het arrestatieteam een inval zou voorbereiden. Zo'n inval zou niet zachtzinnig gaan, en hij wilde niet dat er in de verwarring die zou ontstaan nog meer schoten zouden vallen. Menno keek even naar Ton, en ondertussen rinkelde de telefoon onverstoorbaar door.

FMFMFM

Eva stond met Marion te praten toen ze beiden plotseling opgeschrikt werden door het geluid van een wapen dat af ging. Snel liepen ze naar het commandobusje, waar Mechels al de telefoon aan haar oor had. Zodra Mechels hen in het zicht kreeg begon ze te praten. "Eén van de gijzelaars is zojuist neergeschoten." Direct voelde Eva hoe haar hart in haar keel zat. Het zou toch niet dat Wolfs was neergeschoten, terwijl zij zo dichtbij was maar tegelijkertijd hulpeloos af moest wachten?

Eva wilde haar mond open doen om te vragen of het haar partner was, maar Mechels keek haar aan en kon haar gerust stellen. "Het is niet Wolfs, dat hebben we kunnen zien op de live beelden vanuit de winkel."

Eva voelde hoe de spanning uit haar lichaam wegebde. Ze liet een zucht van verlichting, en miste de eerstvolgende woorden van Mechels. "…- situatie is in de laatste paar minuten behoorlijk geëscaleerd; ze hebben Wolfs apart gezet dus waarschijnlijk weten ze dat hij bij de politie zit. Het ziet er naar uit dat enkele gijzelaars tegen de overvallers in zijn gegaan en dat het daar mis is gegaan. Ik probeer nu contact te maken, maar vooralsnog wordt de telefoon niet opgenomen." Eva zag dat Mechels gespannen was. Mensen die haar niet goed kenden zouden het niet zien, maar de gezichtsuitdrukking van haar leidinggevende was nog strakker dan normaal. Voor Eva was dat een duidelijk teken dat ook zij zich zorgen maakte over wat zich nog geen vijftig meter verderop allemaal afspeelde.

"Staat het AT klaar?" doorbrak Marion de gedachtegang van Eva.

Mechels schudde haar hoofd. "Het team uit Eindhoven was al bezig met een klus, dus er is nu een team uit Zwolle onderweg. Waarschijnlijk zijn zij er over een kwartier."

"Nog vijftien minuten?!" riep Eva uit. "Maar dat is veel te lang!" Er kon zo ontzettend veel gebeuren in een kwartier tijd…

Nu knikte Mechels instemmend met haar hoofd. "Daar ben ik het helemaal mee eens, daarom zorgen jullie dat er een team van hier klaar staat om een inval te doen. Eva, jij hebt de coördinatie daarvan. Als je nog meer mensen nodig hebt dan-". Mechels onderbrak zichzelf en keek verrast op. Ze gebaarde dat de telefoon op werd genomen en dat deze op de speaker gezet moest worden door de technicus die ook in het busje zat.

" Ja, hallo. Je spreekt weer met Frieda Mechels. We hebben een geweerschot gehoord en willen graag weten of we iets voor jullie kunnen betekenen?"

FMFMFM

"Zo meteen komt jullie collega met een van de gijzelaars naar buiten. Die jongen heeft snel medische hulp nodig, dus ik zou er maar voor zorgen dat er een ambulance klaar staat. Floris legt die jongen op de grond en komt dan weer naar binnen. Jullie hebben geen contact met elkaar. Zodra Floris weer hier binnen is mogen jullie naar die jongen, niet eerder. Begrepen?"

Menno had uiteindelijk de telefoon opgenomen, tot grote opluchting van Wolfs. Met één oor volgde hij het telefoongesprek, maar ondertussen luisterde hij ook naar de ademhaling van Pieter. Die werd steeds onregelmatiger en Wolfs wist dat de tijd begon te dringen.

Ineens stond Menno naast hem, en terwijl Wolfs nog naast Pieter geknield zat zette Menno zijn wapen tegen de nek van Wolfs. Wolfs verstijfde. Instinctief wilde hij zijn armen optillen om te laten zien dat hij geen bedreiging vormde, maar hij wist zich in te houden. Hij bleef druk uitoefenen op de wond van Pieter, in de hoop dat het zou helpen.

"Heb je gehoord wat ik zei?" vroeg Menno met een kalme stem.

Wolfs knikte.

"Goed zo, dan mag je dat nu even voor mij herhalen," reageerde Menno.

"Ik breng Pieter naar buiten, leg hem op de grond en kom weer terug naar binnen." Wolfs probeerde zo kalm mogelijk te blijven, maar de adrenaline gierde door zijn lijf. Onbedoeld schudde zijn stem een beetje. Hij zag uit een ooghoek hoe Rik daar om moest lachen.

"Heel goed. Je legt hem halverwege tussen de winkel en de politie en je maakt geen contact met je collega's, begrepen?" Wolfs voelde hoe het wapen nog even wat harder tegen zijn nek werd geduwd.

"En je komt als de donder weer hier naar binnen, anders schieten we er nog eentje neer." Plotseling voelde Wolfs hoe zijn hoofd door een hand in zijn haren omhoog werd getrokken en opzij werd geduwd, zodat hij nu naar Ton en Annet keek. Met het pistool in zijn nek had Wolfs enkel naar de grond en naar Pieter gekeken, maar nu zag hij dat Ton in de tussentijd zijn wapen tegen het hoofd van Annet had gezet. Stille tranen liepen over de wangen van de oudere vrouw naar beneden en Wolfs zag hoe ze trilde. Hij probeerde haar een geruststellende glimlach toe te werpen. "Ik kom weer naar binnen," verzekerde hij Menno en Annet.

Wolfs hoorde hoe achter hem het rolluik van de winkel omhoog ratelde. Hij hurkte achter het hoofd van Pieter en voorzichtig plaatste hij zijn handen onder de oksels van de jongen. Hij keek naar Menno en zag hoe hij met zijn hoofd knikte als teken dat Wolfs de winkel kon verlaten. Met een kreun tilde Wolfs het bovenlichaam van de jongen omhoog. Pieter had een atletische bouw, maar bleek een stuk zwaarder te zijn dan hij er uit zag.

Wolfs was zo geconcentreerd op het verplaatsen van Pieter, dat het even duurde voordat hij doorhad in wat voor chaos hij terecht was gekomen. Door het felle TL licht in de winkel had hij zich niet gerealiseerd dat het buiten donker was geworden. Toch werd het tankstation op een flikkerende wijze verlicht door de rode en blauwe lichten van meerdere politiewagens. Achter de politiewagens krioelde het van de mensen; hij zag verschillende collega's die hij vaag herkende. Opeens werd zijn aandacht getrokken door iemand die zich schuil hield achter de voorste politiewagen. Eva. Hij zag hoe ze probeerde om door middel van handsignalen contact met hem te maken, maar hij keek resoluut de andere kant op. Hij moest zichzelf beheersen en geen contact met haar zoeken, hoe graag hij dat ook wilde.

Langzaam liet hij Pieter naar de grond zakken. De jongen was lijkbleek en zag er slecht uit. Hij moest zorgen dat hij zo snel mogelijk weer terug naar de winkel ging, dan zou Pieter sneller hulp krijgen. Toch kon hij het niet laten om nog een laatste keer naar Eva te kijken. Ook van een afstand kon hij de bezorgdheid op haar gezicht aflezen. Hij gaf haar een kleine glimlach in een poging om haar gerust te stellen en liep daarna weer snel naar de winkel.

Zodra hij een voet over de drempel had gezet werd hij door een hand aan zijn jasje de winkel ingetrokken. Een hand in zijn rug duwde hem vervolgens verder zodat hij de ingang steeds verder achter zich liet. Hij hoorde hoe het rolluik weer naar beneden zakte.

De hand in zijn rug bleef hem sturen en vooruit duwen, totdat de muur voor hem opdoemde en hij zijn handen instinctief ophief om zo te voorkomen dat zijn gezicht de muur raakte. De hand in zijn rug bleef, maar hij voelde ook hoe een paar nieuwe handen hem hardhandig fouilleerde. "Ik heb niets," reageerde hij geïrriteerd. Dat hadden ze toch zelf ook kunnen zien? Dit was machtsvertoon dat in zijn ogen overbodig was. Hij werd beloond met een vuistslag in zijn rechterzij. De klap kwam op zijn nier terecht en terwijl hij door zijn knieën zakte kon hij een kleine kreet van pijn niet onderdrukken. "Wij zijn hier de baas, vergeet dat niet," zei Menno, die kennelijk achter hem stond.

Wolfs wilde weer omhoog komen, maar Menno duwde hem weer terug naar beneden zodat hij op zijn knieën en met zijn gezicht naar de muur bleef zitten. "Nee, jij blijft daar. Ton, pak jij die duct-tape nog even." Even later voelde Wolfs hoe zijn handen weer achter zijn rug aan elkaar werden gebonden.

FMFMFM

Zodra Eva Wolfs zag schrok ze. Hij zag er wild uit; zijn haar stond alle kanten op en er liep een straaltje bloed over zijn wang. Zijn handen en het onderste deel van de mouwen van zijn witte overhemd zaten onder het bloed, maar dat was duidelijk niet van hem. De jongeman die Wolfs naar buiten bracht had snel medische hulp nodig, dat was wel duidelijk. Ze seinde de ambulancebroeders die even verderop stonden dat ze wat meer naar voren konden komen. Toen ze vervolgens weer naar Wolfs keek, keek hij haar rechtstreeks aan. Ze wist er geen contact tussen hen mocht zijn, maar toch wilde ze weten of hij in orde was. Zodra ze begon te seinen draaide Wolfs zijn hoofd weg. Haar eerste reactie was om gekwetst te zijn, maar na een paar seconden overwon haar verstand het van haar hart. Wolfs wilde niet tegen de gijzelnemers ingaan, het was niet persoonlijk. Ze bleef hem in de gaten houden, en toen Wolfs de jongeman op de grond had gelegd, kruiste zijn blik de hare even. Hij gaf haar een kleine glimlach. Ze was blij om te zien dat hij nog kon lachen, maar toen hij zich weer omdraaide en terug naar de winkel liep, kreeg ze het even zwaar. Hierbuiten was hij heel even vrij geweest, eenmaal terug in de winkel plaatste hij zijn lot in het handen van de gijzelnemers.

Zodra Wolfs de winkel weer binnenliep, liep Eva terug naar het commandobusje zodat ze via de camera's kon zien wat er in de winkel gebeurde. Machteloos moest ze toekijken hoe Wolfs hardhandig gefouilleerd, en vervolgens mishandeld werd.

FMFMFM

Wolfs hoorde hoe Menno, Ton en Rik aan het overleggen waren, maar hij kon niet verstaan wat ze precies besproken. Eén keer had hij geprobeerd om zijn hoofd zo te draaien zodat hij beter kon horen wat er gezegd werd, maar zodra Rik dat had gezien had hij een harde klap tegen zijn hoofd gehad. Nu probeerde hij om zo onopvallend mogelijk een meer comfortabele positie te vinden. Zijn knieën gingen ondertussen ook alweer aardig wat jaartjes mee en protesteerden nu ze op de koude en harde grond langdurig een vreemde positie aan moesten nemen.

Minuten gingen voorbij, en uiteindelijk waren de overvallers kennelijk uitgepraat. Ieder namen ze weer een positie in de winkel in. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken en in de reflectie van een anti-diefstal spiegel kon Wolfs zien dat Menno deze keer bij de gijzelnemers bleef en dat Rik en Ton op de uitkijk stonden. Zo verstreken een aantal uren. Geen van de gijzelaars sprak een woord. Wolfs had het vermoeden dat ze nog steeds geschokt waren door het neerschieten van Pieter. Zelf had hij ook niet verwacht dat de situatie ineens zo drastisch kon veranderen.

De rust leek weer wat teruggekeerd in de winkel en uiteindelijk was het Chantal die de stilte doorbrak. "Mag ik alsjeblieft naar het toilet?" vroeg ze met een bibberende stem.

Gelukkig reageerde Menno redelijk ontspannen. "Ga maar," zei hij. Even later zag hij hoe Chantal op stond en uit het zicht van de spiegel liep. Niet veel later kwam ze weer terug.

"Ga allemaal maar even, maar om de beurt," zei Menno nu. Het was waarschijnlijk geen overbodige luxe, want ook Wolfs voelde dat zijn blaas vol zat. Hij hoorde en zag via de spiegel hoe eerst Annet en vervolgens ook Joeri de ruimte eventjes verlieten, maar al snel weer terugkwamen. Toen ze allemaal weer zaten kwam Ton ineens naast hem staan. "Jij gaat ook maar even," zei hij tegen Wolfs.

Wolfs knikte dankbaar en probeerde te gaan staan, maar zakte bij zijn eerste poging bijna direct weer door zijn knieën. Hij was ontzettend stijf geworden. Ton hielp hem door hem via een hand onder zijn elleboog omhoog te trekken. Ook toen Wolfs stond, bleef hij hem beethouden zodat Wolfs nergens heen kon en zo werd Wolfs naar het toilet geleid. Ton stopte voor een hokje en wilde weglopen, maar Wolfs stopte hem. "Zo kan ik toch niets?" zei hij terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde en daarmee duidelijk maakte dat zijn handen nog steeds achter zijn rug vast zaten.

"Geen gekke dingen hè, als ik je losmaak…" Ton pakte een mes uit zijn jaszak en sneed het plastic bij Wolfs zijn polsen door. Wolfs liep het stalletje binnen en wilde de deur achter zich dicht doen, maar Ton trok hem weer open. "Nee, je blijft in het zicht," reageerde Ton.

Met een zucht van onvrede draaide Wolfs zich weer om naar het toilet en deed wat hij moest doen. Even later liep hij samen met Ton weer terug de winkel in. Hij werd weer richting de hoek waar hij eerder zat geduwd, maar toen hij gewoon met zijn rug naar de muur op de grond ging zetten werd er niets van gezegd. Terwijl Ton zijn handen weer vastplakte, deze keer wel van voren, zag Wolfs hoe Menno broodjes uitdeelde en spontaan begon zijn maag te rommelen. Het leek wel alsof al zijn lichamelijke behoeften even op pauze waren gezet toen de gijzeling begon, maar nu het allemaal langer duurde liet zijn lichaam weten dat hij wel voor zichzelf moest blijven zorgen. Even later kreeg ook hij een broodje in zijn handen geduwd. Rik kwam er achter aan en gooide een flesje water in zijn schoot, net iets harder dan nodig had geweest.

FMFMFM

Eva keek via de camera's toe hoe Wolfs wat te eten en drinken kreeg. Toen ze zag dat hij zijn broodje eerst inspecteerde voordat hij het op at en er vervolgens een grimas op zijn gezicht verscheen, moest ze even om hem lachen. Ook al werd hij gegijzeld, een simpel broodje zou hij niet zo maar opeten zonder te laten zien dat hij het niets vond.

Marion haalde haar uit haar gedachten. "Eva, kom je? Mechels wil een overleg met het AT en ze vroeg of jij daar ook bij wilde zijn."

"Ja, natuurlijk wil ik dat. Waar zijn ze?" Samen liepen ze naar het commandobusje, maar vervolgens liep Marion verder door naar het afzetlint.

De man die met Mechels stond te praten stelde zich voor als David. Hij had een bivakmuts op zodat hij niet herkend kon worden door de media, die ondertussen in grote getale aanwezig waren. "Wat is het plan?" vroeg Eva.

"Voorlopig willen we nog even afwachten. Het lijkt allemaal rustig te zijn binnen en dat willen we voor nu even zo houden, zodat ook de gijzelnemers weer wat rustiger worden en meer nadenken over wat ze gaan doen in plaats van direct te handelen zonder over de gevolgen na te denken," beantwoordde Mechels haar vraag.

"En wat als het straks ineens mis gaat?"

"Dan hebben wij een plan klaar," reageerde David. "Mijn mannen staan in positie en kunnen op elk moment de winkel binnen vallen. Dankzij de camera's weten we waar de gijzelaars zich bevinden dus we zijn er redelijk zeker van dat we een inval zonder onnodige slachtoffers kunnen doen."

Eva wist dat David haar geen honderd procent zekerheid kon geven dat niemand iets zou overkomen, maar toch kwamen zijn woorden onverwachts hard binnen. Het zou zo maar kunnen dat Wolfs serieus gewond raakte bij een inval…

"Bij zonsopkomst neem ik weer contact op met de gijzelnemers. Hopelijk hebben ze dan een plan en kunnen we gezamenlijk naar een goed einde toewerken," informeerde Mechels David en Eva.

FMFMFM

Wolfs had zijn broodje opgegeten en een deel van zijn water opgedronken. Hoewel hij dorst genoeg had om het flesje in één keer in zijn mond leeg te gieten had hij besloten om toch wat water te bewaren. Hij wist niet wanneer hij weer wat te drinken zou krijgen. Nadat hij alles op had probeerde hij alert te blijven, maar hij merkte dat hij langzaamaan indutte. Hij had er al een lange werkdag met Eva opzitten toen hij naar de gevangenis was vertrokken, en het bezoek bij Fleur had er ook weer ingehakt. Nu de adrenaline van de eerste uren was weggezakt en zijn maag gevuld was, merkte hij dat hij steeds meer moeite moest doen om wakker te blijven. Af en toe gleden zijn ogen dicht en zakte zijn hoofd naar beneden, maar elke keer wist hij toch wakker te blijven.

Hij keek om zich heen en zag dat Annet al onderuit gezakt was en met haar hoofd op de schouder van Chantal lag. Joeri was nog wakker, maar ook hij zag er moe uit en zat met zijn ogen half dicht. Chantal had haar ogen nog open, maar ze staarde voor zich uit en leek niet veel mee te krijgen van haar omgeving. Helaas zagen Rik, Menno en Ton er een stuk alerter uit. De mannen liepen regelmatig een rondje door de winkel en spraken af en toe zachtjes met elkaar.

Toen Wolfs zijn ogen weer dicht voelde zakken besloot hij om toe te geven aan de slaap. Hij zou toch wel wakker worden als er wat gebeurde, dat wist hij zeker.

FMFMFM

Eva zag hoe Wolfs langzaamaan in slaap viel en moest zelf ook haar best doen om een geeuw te onderdrukken. De inactiviteit van de afgelopen uren was slopend. Gelukkig kwam de zon alweer bijna op en zou Mechels dan opnieuw contact opnemen met de gijzelaars. Hopelijk was dit hele gedoe daarna snel voorbij en kon ze dan samen met Wolfs terug naar de Ponti om haar bed in te kruipen. Eva besloot om even snel een rondje te lopen en wat koffie te halen, zodat ze op het moment dat Mechels contact maakte weer helemaal helder van geest was.

FMFMFM

Wolfs had eventjes kunnen slapen, maar werd plots weer wakker. Zijn ogen schoten open en hij keek snel om zich heen om te zien wat hem gewekt had. Er was iets veranderd in de winkel, maar hij kon niet benoemen wat dat precies was. Rik en Ton stonden samen in een hoekje te praten. Wolfs wist niet wat ze precies besproken, maar het leek er heftig aan toe te gaan. Rik gebaarde veel en Ton knikte met hem mee. Even later kwamen ze kennelijk tot een overeenkomst want ze knikten allebei met hun hoofd en gingen weer wat verder uit elkaar staan.

Toen het geluid van een telefoon de stilte in de winkel doorbrak liep Rik naar de stapel telefoons toe, pakte er eentje op en deed er wat mee. Met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht riep hij Ton, die ook kwam kijken. Samen moesten ze lachen om iets wat ze op de telefoon zagen. Ineens draaide Rik zich om naar de gijzelaars, die door de activiteit in de winkel nu allemaal wakker waren. "Hey Chantal, je vriendje stuurt je naaktfoto's. Ik snap niet dat je bij hem blijft zeg, met zo'n klein dingetje neem je toch geen genoegen," treiterde Rik de jonge vrouw.

Chantal werd vuurrood en weigerde om Rik aan te kijken, in plaats daarvan bleef ze stoïcijns voor zich uit kijken. "Misschien moeten we hem een fotootje terug sturen. Dat zal hij vast wel waarderen, denk je ook niet?" Grijzend keek Rik om zich heen, maar alleen Ton lachte met hem mee. Ineens liep Rik op Chantal af en hurkte voor haar. Hij pakte haar kin beet en dwong haar zo om hem in de ogen te kijken. "Ik vroeg je wat…"

Wolfs zag wat er gebeurde en maakte voor zichzelf een keus. Zo lang Rik het bij enkel dreigen hield zou hij niets doen, maar zodra Rik echt iets van plan was wist hij dat hij in zou grijpen. Het zat niet in zijn aard om lijdzaam toe te zien hoe iemand onrecht werd aangedaan.

"Oh, speel je hard to get?" zei Rik terwijl Chantal hem bleef negeren. Met een ruk trok hij haar vestje open, zodat de knoopjes lossprongen. "Daar weet ik ook wel raad mee hoor, maak je maar geen zorgen," ging Rik verder terwijl hij nu met een hand aan de borsten van Chantal zat. Chantal probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar Wolfs zag dat ze uit angst voor Rik niet echt kracht durfde te zetten.

"Blijf van haar af!" riep Wolfs. Ondertussen stond hij op zodat hij naar Chantal toe kon lopen als Rik niet deed wat hij zei. Maar Ton kwam snel op hem af. "Hier blijven!" snauwde Ton hem toe. Ook Menno kwam nu aangesneld. "Rik, blijf met je poten van haar af man!" schreeuwde hij. "Dat hadden we niet afgesproken!"

Nu draaide Rik zich ineens om naar Menno. "Nee, we hadden wel meer niet afgesproken, maar daar hebben we het al een keer over gehad. Jij zei dat je het op zou lossen, maar er gebeurt niet veel hè?!" Rik keek Menno boos aan. "Ik denk dat het tijd is dat we dingen eens anders gaan doen, want op jouw manier komen we geen ene fuck verder. Vanaf nu doen we het op mijn manier, begrepen?!"

Menno keek Ton aan en zocht steun bij hem, maar Ton gaf hem een vuile blik terug. "Rik heeft gelijk, we zijn bijna twaalf uur verder en we zitten hier nog steeds. Op jouw manier komen we nergens, dus wat mij betreft hou jij lekker je kop en mag Rik het nu proberen."

Even was Menno sprakeloos, en Rik stapte op hem af. "Als je het er niet mee eens bent kun je ook lekker bij hun gaan zitten hoor." Om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten gebaarde Rik met zijn wapen naar de groep gijzelaars, die allemaal angstig toekeken wat er gebeurde.

Nu hief Menno zijn handen een stukje op. "Het is okee, als jij denkt dat je het beter weet…" Menno liep een stukje achteruit. "Ik hou de achteruitgang wel in de gaten," en snel liep de man weg, zodat enkel Rik en Ton nog in de winkel waren.

'Shit', dacht Wolfs. Met Menno was nog wel te praten, maar hij had minder vertrouwen in het rationele vermogen van Rik, die nu duidelijk de baas was geworden. Rik had al laten zien dat hij veel impulsiever was en flink agressief kon reageren, terwijl Menno op Wolfs een stuk kalmer over kwam.

Wolfs was wel blij dat de aandacht van Rik nu van Chantal was afgeleid , maar nu kwam de man op Wolfs afgelopen. "Meekomen," beval hij Wolfs. Met een pistool in zijn rug kon Wolfs weinig anders doen dan gehoorzamen, en zo liepen ze naar een pilaar vlak voor de ingang. Rik duwde Wolfs met zijn rug tegen de pilaar en duwde hem vervolgens naar beneden, zodat hij weer op de grond kwam te zitten. Met de rol duct-tape werd Wolfs zo vast getapet dat hij aan de pilaar vast zat en nergens meer heen kon. Vlak voor hem waren de schuifdeuren die naar buiten leidden, maar omdat het rolluik nog steeds dicht was kon hij niets zien van wat er zich buiten afspeelde.

"Zo, nu gaan we contact opnemen met die collega's van jou. Dan mogen zij er voor gaan zorgen dat wij er vandoor kunnen," zei Rik terwijl hij Wolfs met een gemene grijns aankeek. Hij liep naar de telefoon, pakte de hoorn op en drukte op wat knoppen. Niet veel later nam er kennelijk aan de andere kant iemand op en begon hij te praten.

"Ik wil dat er over een half uur een auto met een volle tank benzine klaar staat. Geen trackers, geen microfoontjes, geen bullshit. Als jullie proberen te rekken, schieten we elke tien minuten die het langer duurt Floris een kogel in zijn lijf. Ik denk dat hij het dus wel fijn zou vinden als jullie een beetje op de tijd letten."

Wolfs kon niet horen wat er aan de andere kant van de lijn werd gezegd, maar zodra hij de woorden van Rik hoorde probeerde hij verwoed om los te komen. Hij was echt niet van plan om hulpeloos te wachten tot dat Rik hem neerschoot. Hoewel de tape langzaamaan een beetje mee gaf wist hij direct dat het waarschijnlijk niet zou lukken om helemaal los te komen; daarvoor was duct-tape veel te sterk. Toch gaf hij het niet op. Snel keek hij om zich heen om te zien of hij iets kon vinden waarmee hij zichzelf los zou kunnen maken, maar hij zag niets binnen handbereik liggen.

Ondertussen sprak Rik verder. "Jullie hebben dertig minuten, zorg maar dat die auto er op tijd staat." Hij draaide zich weer terug om naar Wolfs en keek hem weer met een grijns aan. "Nu gaan we zien of die collega's van jou wat om je geven."

FMFMFM

"Jezus, we moeten die inval doen!" riep Eva uit toen ze de woorden van Rik hoorde. Via de camera's hadden ze ook van buiten kunnen zien hoe de situatie in de winkel ineens veranderde en in slechts een paar minuten tijd ook flink verslechterde.

Mechels knikte. "Mee eens, de dreiging is nu heel reëel, we kunnen niet meer wachten. Wanneer kunnen jullie binnenvallen?" vroeg ze aan David.

"Geef ons vijf minuten, dan kunnen we naar binnen," reageerde de man.

Weer knikte Mechels. "Zorg dat jullie klaar staan."

FMFMFM

Rik bleef in de winkel staan terwijl Ton naar achteren verdween. Even later hoorde Wolfs hoe Ton naar Rik riep, maar hij kon niet zien wat ze aan het doen waren of waarom Rik geroepen werd. In plaats daarvan probeerde hij nog steeds om los te komen, hoewel hij nog niet veel verder was dan een paar minuten eerder. Hij wist ook niet wat hij zou doen als hij wel los kwam, maar dat kon hij altijd ter plekke nog verzinnen. Hij moest er eerst voor zorgen dat hij überhaupt los kwam, en hoewel hij met zowel Rik als Ton uit het zicht niet zijn best hoefde te doen om zo onopvallend mogelijk te werk te gaan, wilde het maar niet lukken.

Niet veel later hoorde Wolfs hoe Rik en Ton de winkel weer in kwamen rennen. "Klootzakken! Ton, doe dat luik eens een stuk omhoog, ongeveer anderhalve meter." Ton deed wat hem gevraagd werd en even later ratelde het luik weer een stuk omhoog.

"Ze dachten zeker dat we er niet achter zouden komen," mompelde Rik terwijl hij heen en weer beende. Hoewel zijn stem zacht was, was de woede er in onmiskenbaar.

Wolfs probeerde zijn hoofd te draaien zodat hij kon zien wat er allemaal gebeurde, maar dat bleek overbodig toen Rik ineens naast hem stond en zijn wapen afvuurde.

FMFMFM

Het team van David stond klaar om de inval te doen. Eva wachtte achter hen zodat ze ook zo snel mogelijk de winkel binnen kon. Het wachten was op het teken van David, die met handsignalen aan het aftellen was van drie naar nul. Opeens veranderde zijn handsignalen van het aftellen naar een stopteken. "We hebben beweging aan de voorkant van de winkel; het rolluik gaat open." Eva hoorde de stem van David via het oortje dat ze in had. Ze veranderde van positie zodat ze zelf beter zicht had op de winkel en zag hoe het rolluik ongeveer anderhalve meter boven de grond tot stilstand kwam. Opeens zag ze Wolfs zitten, met zijn rug tegen een pilaar die tegenover de schuifdeuren van de winkel stond, waardoor hij nu midden in het zicht zat.

Voordat ze oogcontact met hem kon maken klonk er opeens een schot door de winkel en kromp Wolfs in elkaar. "Wolfs!" ze kon een schreeuw niet onderdrukken. Was hij geraakt? Of dook hij ineen omdat hij schrok van het luide geluid? Zelf had ze zich ook even klein gemaakt bij het horen van het schot. Even later kwam Wolfs langzaam weer overeind. De linker mouw van zijn jasje was bebloed en Wolfs zelf had een pijnlijke grimas op zijn gezicht. Hij was dus wel neergeschoten. Gelukkig leek het mee te vallen en was hij niet in zijn borst geraakt of op een andere, meer vitale, plek.

Nu Wolfs weer overeind zat, zag hij haar ook. Een zwakke glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht en hoewel zijn handen aan elkaar vast zaten, lukte het hem op zijn duim naar haar op te steken. Ze gaf hem een glimlach terug.

FMFMFM

Toen de ergste pijn die direct na het schot op was komen zetten weer langzaam wegebde kwam Wolfs weer overeind. Direct zag hij Eva staan, buiten en verscholen achter een politiewagen, maar voor hem duidelijk zichtbaar. Hij toverde door de pijn heen een glimlach op zijn gezicht om haar gerust te stellen en stak voor de zekerheid ook zijn duim naar haar op. Hij wilde niet dat ze zich ongerust maakte, hoewel hij zich maar al te goed realiseerde dat hij haar zorgen op dit moment nooit helemaal weg kon halen.

Enkele seconden later hoorde hij de telefoon weer overgaan. Rik nam direct op. "Denken jullie dat we achterlijk zijn?" De man schreeuwde bijna in de telefoon. "Jullie dachten 'kom, we doen gewoon alsof we die auto gaan brengen' maar ondertussen willen jullie hier binnen komen vallen? Dat hebben we echt wel door hoor!" Rik haalde even diep adem en toen hij daarna verder sprak klonk hij weer een stuk rustiger. "Die auto is hier over zeven minuten, zoals afgesproken. Als jullie te laat zijn krijgt Floris nog een kogel in zijn lijf. Als jullie weer proberen hier binnen te komen, zelfde verhaal." Rik gooide de telefoon neer.

FMFMFM

Ondertussen stond Eva, samen met David, weer bij Mechels. "Hoe wisten ze dat we die inval aan het voorbereiden waren?" vroeg Mechels.

David haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee. Mijn mannen hebben zich op het gehele gebouw. Wij kunnen nergens naar binnen kijken; alle ramen zijn met zware ijzeren rolluiken afgedekt. Zij zouden dus ook niet naar buiten moeten kunnen kijken."

Eva dacht even na, en keek toen Mechels aan. "U zei dat de beveiliging veranderd is na een eerdere overval. Zijn alle bestaande camera's toen vervangen door die nieuwere waarop wij nu mee kunnen kijken, of zijn er nog oude camera's die niet vervangen zijn?"

"Ik neem contact op met de manager, die zou daar meer over moeten weten," antwoordde Mechels bedachtzaam. "Eva, ik wil dat jij achter die auto aangaat. Als het goed is zou dat bijna rond moeten zijn, volgens mij was Marion daar mee bezig." Zodra Mechels haar zin af had gemaakt liep Eva naar Marion toe. De tijd drong, ze had nog maar een paar minuten.

"Mevrouw Mechels, zodra de overvallers in een auto zitten is het voor ons een stuk lastiger om hen aan te houden, zeker als ze één of meerdere gijzelaars mee nemen," reageerde David op Mechels.

"Daar ben ik me van bewust en daarom wil ik ook dat jullie met meerdere plannen komen om toch een inval te kunnen doen. Maar we doen _niets_ tot dat we weten hoe de gijzelnemers wisten dat we een inval aan het voorbereiden waren, begrepen?"

David knikte en wilde nog iets zeggen, maar Eva kwam alweer aangerend. "Die auto gaat zo snel niet lukken… Hij moet uit Maastricht komen, maar een paar kilometer terug is een ongeluk gebeurd waardoor het verkeer muurvast staat. Die auto komt er niet door en moet wachten op assistentie die hem onder politiebegeleiding hier heen kan brengen. Dat duurt nog ongeveer vijftien minuten."

De spanning was op het gezicht van Mechels af te lezen. "Wolfs heeft nog maar hooguit vijf minuten…"

"Kunnen we niet een van de auto's die hier staan gebruiken?" vroeg Marion, die er ook bij was komen staan.

Mechels schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, de meeste wagens hier zijn duidelijk herkenbare politiewagens die we niet in de handen van criminelen willen zien. De andere auto's zijn dan wel niet herkenbaar, maar hebben wel extra politie apparatuur er in zitten. De gijzelnemers hebben aangegeven dat absoluut niet te willen."

FMFMFM

Toen Wolfs Rik aan de telefoon hoorde zeggen dat de auto er over zeven minuten moest zijn had hij op zijn horloge gekeken. Hij merkte dat hij, naarmate de seconden weg tikten, steeds vaker op zijn horloge keek, alsof dat de tijd kon doen stoppen. Toen hij zag dat de deadline van Rik over twee minuten zou verlopen, besloot hij resoluut om niet meer op zijn horloge te kijken. Vanuit zijn positie, op de grond en vastgebonden aan een pilaar, kon hij toch niets aan de situatie veranderen.

Hij werd uit zijn gedachten gehaald doordat Rik naast hem kwam staan. "Leuke collega's heb jij," zei de man spottend. "Collegiaal ook."

Wolfs keek weg. Hij had geen zin om op de man in te gaan, Rik zocht waarschijnlijk enkel een excuus om hem een opdonder te verkopen. Daarnaast leek hij er ook plezier in te hebben om mensen op stang te jagen of hen bang te maken, en daar had Wolfs nu juist net geen zin in.

"Hey!" Rik schopte tegen het been van Wolfs. "Ik praat tegen je!"

Wolfs bleef de man negeren, maar hoorde wel hoe Rik uiteindelijk op een overdreven manier zuchtte. "Ach ja, het is toch tijd."

Voordat Wolfs zich echt voor kon bereiden op wat komen zou, klonk er weer een schot door de winkelruimte. Deze keer explodeerde de pijn in zijn linker bovenbeen. Hij boog over zijn been heen om het te beschermen en drukte instinctief met zijn handen tegen de wond, alsof dat de pijn kon doen verzachten. Tegelijkertijd probeerde hij door de pijn heen te ademen, maar hoewel hij op zijn ademhaling probeerde te letten, kon hij een hartgrondige vloek niet binnenhouden.

Na wat voor Wolfs uren leek uren leek te duren, maar waarschijnlijk slechts enkel minuten of zelf seconden waren geweest, zakte de pijn langzaamaan weer wat weg. Wolfs kwam weer omhoog en keek ineens recht in het gezicht van Eva. Hij zag aan haar hele houding hoe hulpeloos en machteloos ze zich voelde en wilde dat hij haar gerust kon stellen. Hij wist ook dat hij dat, op dit moment, niet kon.

FMFMFM

Eva verstijfde toen ze het tweede schot hoorde. Ze kon enkel toe zien hoe Wolfs weer in elkaar kromp, maar deze keer naar zijn been greep. Toen hij later weer opkeek, keek ze recht in zijn ogen en even viel de wereld om haar heen weg, verdronk ze in de wanhoop in zijn ogen. Toch kwam haar omgeving weer langzaam bij haar binnen. Ze schudde haar hoofd in een poging om zich weer te kunnen concentreren en draaide zich met moeite weg van Wolfs. Ze liep naar David en Mechels, die weer aan het overleggen waren.

"Eva," riep Mechels haar, "kom er ook even bij. Ik heb contact gehad met de manager van het tankstation, hij vertelde dat de camera's binnen inderdaad allemaal vervangen zijn door nieuwere modellen, maar dat er aan de buitenkant nog een aantal oude camera's hangen die niet zichtbaar zijn. De camera's aan de voorkant en zijkanten doen het nog, maar de camera bij de achteruitgang werkt niet meer."

"We hebben een nieuw plan waarbij we de winkel via de achteruitgang binnen zullen vallen," ging David verder. "Als de vluchtauto er is doen wij alsof we ons terugtrekken en alsof we meegaan in de eisen van de gijzelnemers. Zij zijn dan waarschijnlijk afgeleid door de komst van de auto en hun vertrek, en dat is voor ons een mooie tijd om van achteren de winkel binnen te vallen."

"Klinkt goed," reageerde Mechels. Ook Eva knikte instemmend. Opeens ging haar telefoon. Ze viste het apparaat uit haar broekzak en zag dat het Marion was. "Marion, wat heb je voor me?" Ze spraken even kort en even later hing Eva al weer op. "De vluchtauto is hier over vijf minuten," informeerde ze David en Mechels.

"Dat is mooi," antwoordde Mechels. "David, zorg dat je mannen klaar staan om in te vallen. Over ongeveer vijf minuten is het zo ver."

Eva keek toe hoe David zijn mannen weer in hun bus liet stappen en vervolgens zelf achter het stuur stapte om weg te rijden. Het leek er op als of ze het tankstation verlieten en de snelweg weer op reden, maar Eva wist dat de werkelijkheid anders lag. Zodra David aan de achterkant van het gebouw was, buiten het zicht van werkende camera's, zou het busje stoppen en zouden hij en zijn mannen hun positie innemen bij de achteruitgang. Mechels coördineerde alles vanuit het busje voor de winkel, en zij zou uiteindelijk ook het teken geven om te beginnen met de inval.

Zelf stond Eva aan de voorkant van het tankstation, nog steeds in het zicht van Wolfs en waarschijnlijk dus ook via de camera's zichtbaar voor de overvallers, maar zij kon hen niet zien. Dat maakte verder ook niet uit; zij zou pas in actie komen als het arrestatieteam al was binnen gevallen. Het wachten was op de vluchtauto, die nog geen minuut later het terrein van het tankstation op reed. Alles zou nu snel gaan. De vluchtauto werd direct voor de ingang van de winkel geparkeerd en een agent in uniform stapte rustig en beheerst de auto uit, met zijn handen opgeheven om te laten zien dat hij geen dreiging vormde. Zo liep hij langzaam naar de politiewagens waarachter Eva zich verscholen hield.

Eva zag hoe het binnen onrustiger werd; er werd veel meer heen en weer gelopen en Wolfs keek allerlei kanten op. Omdat het rolluik maar anderhalve meter omhoog was, kon ze jammer genoeg niet zien wie er bewoog en wat er precies gebeurde. Gelukkig werd ze, via het oortje dat ze in had, door haar collega's die de bewakingsbeelden konden zien op de hoogte gehouden van wat er zich afspeelde in de winkel. "Twee van de gijzelnemers zijn in de winkel en houden ons in de gaten, de derde gijzelnemer is niet zichtbaar op de camera's," klonk de stem van Mechels in haar oor.

"Eén van de twee loopt richting de telefoon, ik regel dat jullie mee kunnen luisteren als hij belt." Niet alleen Eva kon zo horen wat er in de winkel gebeurde, ook het arrestatieteam kon meeluisteren. Even later hoorde Eva de telefoon ook daadwerkelijk overgaan voordat Mechels opnam.

"Floris zal het fijn vinden dat die auto er is, scheelt 'm toch wat gaten in zijn lijf." Zodra Eva hoorde wat de overvaller zei, voelde ze een grote woede in haar opkomen. In haar werk kwam ze vrijwel dagelijks mensen tegen die niets goeds in zich hadden, maar het was niet vaak zo persoonlijk tegen haar of haar partner gericht. Om iemand zo achteloos te horen praten over het neerschieten van Wolfs deed haar bloed koken.

De overvaller sprak verder. "Wij komen zo meteen naar buiten en stappen die auto in. We nemen alle drie een gijzelaar mee, maar die laten we gaan zodra wij veilig in de auto zitten. Jullie laten ons gaan en volgen ons niet, ook niet met een helikopter of wat dan ook. Als alles gaat zoals gepland hoeven er geen gewonden te vallen."

Eva hoorde hoe de man, zodra hij was uitgepraat, de telefoon weer ophing. Hoewel hij waarschijnlijk dacht dat hij een goed plan had bedacht, kon Eva gelukkig allerlei gaten in het plan prikken. Zodra de gijzelnemers in de auto zaten en geen gijzelaars meer bij zich hadden, stond niets haar collega's meer in de weg om hen toch te volgen en uiteindelijk ook op te pakken. Waarschijnlijk zou het niet eens zo ver komen, want de jongens van het arrestatieteam waren ervaren en kundige mannen die wisten wat ze deden. Als David zei dat een inval zou lukken, was de kans groot dat dat ook daadwerkelijk zo was. Het was nu wachten op het teken van Mechels. Zij zou aangeven wanneer het arrestatieteam hun inval kon starten.

Weer zag Eva hoe er steeds meer rondgelopen werd in de winkel, en even later schoof het rolluik ook langzaam aan verder omhoog. Eva was zo gefocust op de winkel, dat ze bijna schrok van de stem van Mechels. "Het is zo ver, begin met de inval," klonk de stem van haar leidinggevende ijzig kalm in haar oor.

FMFMFM

Wolfs zag dat een donkere stationwagen vlak voor de ingang van de winkel stopte. Even later ging de deur van de bestuurder open en stapte een geüniformeerde agent de auto uit. De man liep direct en zonder om te kijken terug naar de politieafzetting. Wolfs wist dat de aankomende minuten spannend zouden worden. Het arrestatieteam zou er alles aan doen om een mobiele gijzeling, waarbij de overvallers er met een aantal gijzelaars in de auto vandoor zouden gaan, te voorkomen. Maar Wolfs wist ook dat de tijd begon te dringen. Hij keek om zich heen en probeerde er achter te komen wat er zou gaan gebeuren, maar door zijn positie op de grond kon hij maar weinig zien.

Daarentegen kon hij wel horen dat Rik weer aan het bellen was. Toen hij Rik achteloos hoorde praten over het, nogmaals, neerschieten van hem, moest hij even slikken. Dat iemand zo makkelijk kon denken over het afvuren van een wapen op een persoon was moeilijk te begrijpen. Toch wist hij dat Rik er inderdaad geen moeite mee had, dat hadden de schotwonden in zijn arm en been hem wel duidelijk gemaakt.

Niet veel later beëindigde Rik het telefoongesprek. "Ton, Menno; neem Annet en Joeri met jullie mee en gebruik hen als schild." Met een brutale blik in zijn ogen bukte Rik vervolgens voor Chantal neer. "Ik had jou ook graag meegenomen schatje, maar je bent net wat te klein om eventuele kogels tegen te houden, dus wat dat betreft hebben we niet veel aan je… Het is jammer dat we niet meer tijd hebben, anders had ik wel geweten hoe we die tijd samen hadden kunnen gebruiken."

Chantal keek van Rik weg en staarde naar de grond. Wolfs wilde Chantal ter verdediging komen, maar voordat hij zijn mond open kon doen stond Rik voor hem. "Jij gaat met mij mee." Zonder verder nog wat te zeggen maakte hij Wolfs los en trok hem met een grijns op zijn gezicht aan zijn gewonde linkerarm omhoog. Wolfs kon een kleine kreet van pijn niet onderdrukken zodra Rik hem bij zijn arm pakte en hem vervolgens ook nog eens dwong om op zijn gewonde been te gaan staan. Doordat hij stil had gezeten was de pijn wat afgezwakt, maar nu keerde die in alle hevigheid terug. Wolfs kneep zijn ogen dicht en probeerde de pijn onder controle te krijgen, maar toen Rik nog harder in zijn arm kneep vlogen zijn ogen weer open. Rik keek hem indringend aan. "Als jij iets probeert, schiet ik eerst Annet dood en daarna Joeri, begrepen?" Wolfs reageerde kennelijk niet snel genoeg, want Rik schudde hem even heen en weer. "Ik vroeg of je dat begrepen had?"

"Ja, begrepen."

"Goed zo. En nu meekomen!" Rik draaide aan de linkerarm van Wolfs zodat deze achter zijn rug gehouden werd en zette vervolgens in een snelle beweging zijn wapen tegen het hoofd van Wolfs. Rik duwde hem een paar stappen naar voren totdat ze naast Ton en Menno stonden, die Annet en Joeri op eenzelfde manier voor zich hielden. Rik knikte naar Ton, "Doe dat scherm maar verder omhoog nu."

Zodra het scherm omhoog begon te rollen riep Rik dat ze naar buiten kwamen en elk een gijzelaar bij zich hadden. Langzaamaan zag Wolfs de buitenwereld te voorschijn komen. Het was redelijk intimiderend om te zien hoe tientallen agenten zich voor het tankstation verzameld hadden en nu hun wapens op hem hadden gericht. Wolfs wist wel dat zijn collega's niet op hem richtten, maar omdat hij voor Rik stond leek dat voor hem wel zo. "Naar die auto, lopen, nu!" siste Rik in zijn oor. Wolfs knikte en begon langzaam richting de auto te lopen. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij hoe Ton en Menno, samen met hun gijzelaars, ook naar de auto liepen. Ze bleven aan de kant van het tankstation, zodat de auto zich tussen hen en de politieafzetting bevond. Menno stopte bij de achterdeur en trok Annet nog wat dichter tegen zich aan. "Zodra ik in die auto zit ren jij naar de politie toe, begrepen?" Wolfs zag hoe Annet angstig knikte.

FMFMFM

"David, houd je positie," klonk de commanderende stem van Mechels door het oortje dat Eva in had. "Het ziet er naar uit dat de gijzelnemers de gijzelaars laten gaan zodra ze in de auto stappen. Houd je positie tot dat duidelijk is of ze iedereen laten gaan, dan hebben we in ieder geval de gijzelaars in veiligheid."

"Begrepen," reageerde David.

Eva had tot nu toe enkel kunnen toekijken hoe Wolfs samen met twee andere gijzelaars als menselijk schild werd gebruikt door de gijzelnemers. Nu ze eindelijk weer oog in oog stond met haar partner bestudeerde ze hem grondig. Hij zag er moe en wat bleek uit. Zodra hij ook maar een beetje bewoog vertrok zijn gezicht in een pijnlijke grimas. Eva stootte Marion aan, die naast haar stond. "Marion, zorg jij er voor dat er een ambulance klaar staat. Ik wil dat er medische hulp beschikbaar is voor Wolfs zodra dit hier voorbij is." Zonder iets te zeggen knikte Marion en haastte ze zich weg. Eva richtte haar aandacht weer op de situatie voor haar. Ze zag hoe een oudere vrouw weg rende van de auto en zich naar de politie agenten toe haastte. Eva wenkte de vrouw en ving haar op zodra ze binnen bereik was. "Mevrouw, mijn naam is Eva van Dongen, recherche Maastricht. Hebben de gijzelnemers iets gezegd over wat ze van plan zijn?" Eva had de arm van de vrouw beet en keek haar indringend in de ogen. Als de vrouw wat wist was dat belangrijke informatie die ze zo snel mogelijk moesten hebben om hun eigen plannen aan te passen. Maar helaas voor Eva schudde de vrouw met haar hoofd. "Nee, ze hebben niets gezegd. Alleen dat ze met die auto weg willen."

Terwijl Eva met Annet stond te praten kwam ook de tweede gijzelaar op hen af gerend. Eva ving ook hem op en dirigeerde hen daarna om door te lopen totdat ze op veilige afstand waren. Ze wenkte Romeo en die liep met Annet en Joeri mee, zodat Eva zich weer op Wolfs kon concentreren.

FMFMFM

Menno was in de auto doorgeschoven naar de andere kant van de achterbank zodat er ook plaats was voor Ton. Zodra Ton kon gaan zetten duwde hij Joeri van zich weg. "Lopen jij, ook naar de politie." Rik gaf Wolfs een zet richting de bestuurderskant. "Jij gaat met ons mee. Geen gekke dingen en doorklimmen naar de passagiersstoel!" commandeerde hij Wolfs.

FMFMFM

Eva zag dat Wolfs, in tegenstelling tot de andere twee gijzelaars, wèl de auto in werd gedwongen. Direct klonk de stem van haar leidinggevende weer in haar oor. "Ga door met de inval! De gijzelnemers willen Wolfs wel in de auto hebben." Hoewel haar stem voor buitenstaanders waarschijnlijk ijzig kalm klonk, kon Eva de spanning in haar stem horen. Dit was een belangrijk moment. Als de gijzelnemers er van door gingen met Wolfs in de auto, zou het heel lastig worden om hem toch nog op een veilige manier uit de situatie te halen.

Zodra Wolfs zich realiseerde dat hij als enige gijzelaar nog over was, bereidde hij zich mentaal voor op wat zou gaan komen. Uit ervaring wist hij dat het arrestatieteam een mobiele gijzeling zou willen voorkomen. Eigenlijk had hij verwacht dat het arrestatieteam ondertussen al wel zou hebben ingegrepen, maar waarschijnlijk hadden ze hun actie gepauzeerd toen de gijzelnemers Annet en Joeri hadden laten gaan. Nu ze hem wel mee wilden nemen, wist Wolfs dat er nu wat zou gebeuren. Al die gedachten vlogen razendsnel door zijn hoofd; moest hij afwachten tot het arrestatieteam in actie kwam, of moest hij er zelf voor zorgen dat hij vrij kwam. Het wapen van Rik duwde in zijn rug terwijl hij zich voorover boog en zich al deels in de auto bevond, toen er van achter hen vandaan ineens allerlei geluiden en geschreeuw kwam. Wolfs draaide zijn hoofd om te kijken wat er gebeurde en zag dat ook Rik afgeleid was. Dit was zijn kans! Hij dook voorover en trok aan de hendel om het portier aan de passagierskant van de auto te openen.

Achter hem klonken nu heldere stemmen. "Laat die wapens vallen! Nu!" en "Wapens neer!" De mannen van het arrestatieteam schreeuwden door elkaar heen en Wolfs kon slechts een paar van hen goed verstaan. Maar hij liet zich niet afleiden. De deur opende en Wolfs keek nu via de deur naar buiten. Hij zag hoe ook van deze kant agenten op de auto af kwamen rennen, met Eva voorop. Veel tijd om er bij na te denken had hij niet. Hij voelde hoe de handen van Rik probeerden om hem terug te trekken, maar met zijn voeten zette hij zich af tegen de deurstijl van de bestuurderskant en daardoor schoot hij naar voren, met zijn bovenlichaam de auto uit. Hij keek naar Eva en zag hoe haar ogen ineens groot werden en ze haar mond opensperde. Wolfs kon niet horen wat ze riep, maar hij wist dat er iets veranderde in de situatie achter hem en daar reageerde hij op door zich op zij te werpen, maar het was te laat. Een geweerschot klonk door de auto, direct gevolgd door meerdere schoten. Hij registreerde het geluid voordat zijn lichaam de pijn voelde.

Eva rende op de auto af en richtte haar wapen op Menno, de enige persoon op wie ze veilig zou kunnen schieten zonder iemand anders te raken. Ondertussen kon ze alleen maar toezien hoe Wolfs een wanhopige poging deed om uit de auto te komen. Even leek het er op dat het hem ging lukken, maar ineens zag ze hoe Rik zijn wapen doelbewust op haar partner richtte. "Nee!" schreeuwde ze, maar terwijl het geluid haar mond verliet klonk het geweerschot al. Direct daarna vuurden een aantal mannen van het arrestatieteam hun wapens af, maar dat merkte Eva al bijna niet meer op. Ze had alleen maar oog voor Wolfs. Haar partner had nog een poging gedaan om de kogel te ontwijken, maar toch was hij geraakt. Hij zakte met zijn bovenlichaam voorover op de grond, hoewel zijn benen nog in de auto hingen. "Wolfs, nee!" Eva rende op haar partner af, maar hoewel ze alles gaf en maar enkele meters hoefde te overbruggen, leek het alsof het minuten duurde voordat ze naast Wolfs neerknielde. Ergens besefte ze dat ze uit moest kijken voor Menno, die nu heel dicht bij haar was, maar vanuit haar ooghoek zag ze hoe meerdere collega's haar dekking gaven.

Nu kon ze zich concentreren op Wolfs. Even wist ze niet wat ze nu moest doen. Haar partner bewoog zich niet en doordat hij met zijn borst op de grond lag kon ze ook niet zien of hij nog wel adem haalde. Ze dwong zichzelf om hem om te draaien, ook al zou dat betekenen dat ze dan er achter zou komen dat hij dood was. Eva stelde dit moment nog even uit door over het lichaam van Wolfs heen te kijken. Rik was degene geweest die haar partner had neergeschoten, dus hij was de grootste dreiging en het zou Wolfs niet helpen als ze zichzelf ook in gevaar bracht. Haar zorgen bleken onnodig; het levenloze lichaam van Rik lag op de grond aan de andere kant van de auto. Hij had meerdere schotwonden in zijn borstkas en aan de plas bloed die zich om zijn lichaam vormde was duidelijk te zien dat hij niet meer leefde.

Nu was het moment van waarheid. Ze kon het niet langer uitstellen en Eva legde haar eigen wapen neer en sjorde aan het bovenlichaam van haar partner om te proberen om hem om te draaien, maar hij was te zwaar. Het enige dat ze voor elkaar kreeg was dat Wolfs er nu nog oncomfortabeler bij lag; op zijn zij gedraaid met zijn benen nog steeds in de auto. Wel zag ze dat zich onder zijn lichaam ook een plas bloed aan het vormen was. Weer probeerde ze Wolfs om te draaien, maar weer lukte het niet. Uit frustratie begon Eva te vloeken, tot dat een hand op haar schouder haar deed opkijken. Een ambulancebroeder stond naast haar en toen hij zag dat hij haar aandacht had knielde hij naast haar neer. "We draaien hem samen, okee?"

Met de hulp van de man lukte het wel om Wolfs om te draaien en direct trokken ze hem volledig uit de auto, zodat hij plat op de grond lag. Zodra de man en Eva hem beetpakten en uit de auto trokken kreunde Wolfs zachtjes van de pijn. Eva sloeg een hand over haar mond. Het witte overhemd van haar partner was bij zijn buik helemaal doordrenkt met bloed. Ineens knielde ook een tweede ambulancebroeder naast Wolfs neer en stond Marion naast Eva. "Kom Eva, we moeten die jongens de ruimte geven, dan kunnen ze hun werk goed doen." Toen Eva niet direct reageerde, trok Marion haar zachtjes overeind en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Ach meisje, kom maar. We gaan een paar meter naar achteren en dan kunnen we alles nog steeds goed zien." Via de arm die om haar schouder lag voelde Eva hoe Marion haar een stukje verder leidde. Lijdzaam liet ze het toe. Ze had enkel oog voor haar partner, die nu kermend van de pijn op de grond lag. Hij was nog niet helemaal bij bewustzijn, maar het was duidelijk dat hij de schotwonden in zijn lichaam voelde. Hulpeloos keek Eva toe hoe de ambulancebroeders hun medische kennis op haar partner los lieten. Allerlei apparatuur werd op hem aangesloten en Eva zag hoe ze enkele infusen starten. Een traan rolde over haar wang. Het kon toch niet zo zijn dat haar partner een uren durende gijzeling had overleefd, alleen om op het laatste moment toch nog doodgeschoten te worden?

Voor Eva leek het alsof de ambulancebroeders uren lang met haar partner bezig waren, maar in werkelijkheid waren er pas een paar minuten voorbij gegaan toen een van hen om hulp vroeg. "Kunnen jullie even helpen?" Direct schoten Eva en Marion naar voren. "Wat moeten we doen?" vroeg Marion.

"Eén van jullie kan de infuuszakken omhoog houden zodat ze goed doorlopen. En we hebben hulp nodig bij het optillen zodat we hem op de brancard kunnen plaatsen."

Romeo was ondertussen ook komen aanlopen en hij bood direct zijn hulp aan. Samen met Marion en de twee ambulancebroeders rolden ze Wolfs eerst op zijn zij zodat er een lange rode plank achter zijn rug geplaatst kon worden. Vervolgens tilden ze hem met plank en al op de brancard. Eva had ondertussen de infuuszakken beet en zorgde ervoor dat de slangetjes niet in elkaar verstrengeld raakten. Terwijl de taak van Romeo en Marion er op zat, liep Eva mee naar de ambulance.

"Jij bent zijn partner toch?" vroeg een van de ambulancebroeders aan Eva terwijl hij samen met zijn collega de brancard in de ambulance schoof.

Eva knikte met haar hoofd.

"Wil je met ons meerijden naar het ziekenhuis?"

Het leek wel alsof een enorme brok in haar keel haar tegenhield om te spreken. Eva kon enkel antwoord geven door weer met haar hoofd te knikken. Gelukkig zag de ambulancebroeder dat. "Prima, je kunt naast hem zitten op dat stoeltje daar," hij wees naar een uitklapbare stoel die in de ambulance aanwezig was. "Mijn naam is Rene, en dat is Louis. Ik blijf hier achter in de wagen om je partner te helpen en Louis brengt ons naar het AZM, okee?"

Eva deed haar best om over de brok in haar keel heen te praten. "Okee," kwam er heel zachtjes uit. Ze schraapte haar keel en herhaalde zich zelf. Deze keer kwam het woord er wat krachtiger uit. Rene zag dat Eva haar best deed en glimlachte naar haar. "Ik ben geen dokter, maar ik denk dat het allemaal wel mee valt voor je partner. Schotwonden in de buik zijn erg pijnlijk, maar ze zijn over het algemeen ook goed te behandelen. De andere schotwonden lijken ook mee te vallen. Zoals ik al zei; ik ben geen expert en de artsen in het ziekenhuis weten veel meer. Maar ik heb ondertussen wel vijfentwintig jaar werkervaring en de meeste mensen met dit soort verwondingen lopen na een tijdje gewoon weer het ziekenhuis uit."

De woorden van Rene lieten een grote last van de schouders van Eva vallen. Ze nam plaats op het bankje bij het hoofd van de brancard en legde haar hand op de schouder van haar partner.

"Heb je dat gehoord Wolfs? Alles komt goed."


End file.
